


To Love a King

by Kitkat12323



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, and have a different side to him, i don’t know really, i just think he’s neat, i like to imagine he can be dominant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkat12323/pseuds/Kitkat12323
Summary: When Kiran and the others are invited to Hríd’s coronation, she comes face to face with the man that has plagued her dreams. Wanting nothing more than to get through the events without mishap, Kiran finds that perhaps the prince is a lot more than he lets on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my tumblr musing-of-a-scribbler. Just something I’ve been wanting to write since pastel boy came out.

The first time Kiran laid eyes on him was in enemy territory. Despite the bruises and grime, she could tell he was a handsome man. Though Kiran wasn’t all too surprised that he was so good looking when his sisters were beauties as well. Even though he had managed to barely escape with his life from Surtr after his failed assassination, he held himself with poise. Even when given the news of Gunnthrá’s sacrifice, he was resolute in ending the war.

After all was said and done Kiran received another glimpse into the icy prince’s emotions. The pain in his cerulean eyes as he spoke of taking the throne was evident. He would return home to one less family member. Two if one were to count Fjorm staying with the Order of Heroes. At least with Fjorm, he would have the opportunity to visit her.

Throughout her whole time with Hríd, she could not deny her physical attraction to him. Often times she found herself lost for words when talking to him outside of strategy. Even in her sleep, he plagued her dreams. She would wonder how his lips would feel. Were his hands rough from wielding a sword? Did he have any scars under his armor? However Kiran kept this all to herself as she knew he would have no interest in her. She kept her conversations brief and professional with him.

Still it was a surprise, or perhaps not so much, to receive an invitation to his coronation. Sharena was thrilled to be going as it was a break for the montinany of everyday life at the castle. The princess tried to convince Kiran that she needed to dress up for the event. After much fussing, she relented in letting the tactical wear her usual clothes with a “for special occasions” robe. Really it was the same as her usual white and gold trim robe with just some extra gold embellishment.

Anna was content staying behind to make sure the Order of Heroes didn’t fall apart while they were gone. Kiran appointed both Robins as co-tactician while she was away. After all they both knew more about strategy than she did. Heading back to Niflheim under less dire situations made the trip rather pleasant. Plus Kiran was curious about what the people Niflheim were like, and their culture.

“The coronation will be three days long. The first two days are dedicated to celebrating with the people. The actual coronation will happen on the third day,” Fjorm explained as they traversed through the snow.

“What kind of celebration?” Kiran asked.

“The first day is a lavish banquet. Every delectable dish you can think of is made by our professional cooks. There’s also some dancing and games for the children. The second day is when the king-to-be visits the people, and spends the day with them.” A fond smile formed on her face as she spoke.

Sharena was nodding enthusiastically. “I can’t remember the last time we went to such an event. I can’t wait!”

“We still have to go back to the Order of Heroes after,” Alfonse reminded her.

Always the pragmatic one Kiran thought. She was looking forward to the event as she had never been to a coronation. This was her chance to try something she would definitely not have a chance to go to back in her world. She might as well try everything here while she could. It was also nice to see Fjorm with a pep in her step.

Arriving at the castle, which was not made of ice as Kiran thought, they were led inside without fuss. The first thing Kiran saw when they stepped into the entrance was a blur of white and blond.

“Sister!” Ylgr exclaimed as she latched onto Fjorm.

The elder princess laughed as she wrapped her arms around the young girl. “Hello, Ylgr. I missed you as well!”

“They’re so cute,” Sharena whispered to Kiran. She nodded in agreement at the affection between the two.

“I’m so glad you came! The coronation isn’t for a few days, but we get to spend time together before then.” She turned to the others. “I wanna show everyone around the castle too!”

“Before that, why don’t we let Kiran and the others rest a bit. It was a long trek here, and I’m sure they’re tired,” Fjorm suggested.

Without much protest they were shown to their guest rooms. The room was sparse except for the large four-poster bed, a dresser and a large chair near the window with a table. She placed her travel bag on the table. Kiran tossed her cloak on the chair and got comfortable.

“This is so soft,” she mumbled aloud. Her eyes felt heavy as she let out a yawn before drifting off to sleep.

Kiran woke a few hours later to a dark room. The afternoon sun had vanished leaving the room shrouded in shadows. Wiping away drool from the corner of her mouth, she sat up and padded over to her bag. She pulled her extra clothes out of her travel bag and stuffed them in the dresser. The cold from the floor was seeping into her socks, and she put her boots back on.

Her stomach grumbled loudly. Deciding to find some food, Kiran opened the door and peeked out in the hallway. It was empty but candles lit the way giving off a soft glow. Not seeing anyone to ask for directions, Kiran went down the hall. Everything was so grand and majestic, which reminded her of the Order of Heroes castle. Yet, she knew her way around there like the back of her hand. This place was new and uncharted territory, which left her feeling like a mouse in a maze.

After wandering down different hallways and down some stairs, Kiran let out a weary sigh. Tapping her foot, she was debating whether to just retrace her steps back to her room when a light cough interrupted her musings.

Looking up at Hríd, who was dressed informally, she had almost forgotten how he seemed to take her breath away. “H-hello!” She smiled widely.

“Summoner, it’s a pleasure to see you again,” he greeted.

“You as well….your highness.” She found herself lost in his intense blue eyes. Realizing she was staring, Kiran looked down at her feet as her cheeks suddenly felt too warm.

“Were you looking for something?” he asked finally.

She shook her head. “Nothing in particular…” That was when her stomach growled loudly as if announcing its presence. Glancing up she saw a ghost of a smile form on his face as her cheeks burned in embarrassment this time.

“I’ll show you to the kitchen.” He gestured for her to follow. Kiran trailed behind the prince as they walked in silence.

Kiran stared at his back. He had broad shoulders, and carried himself upright. His hair brushed the nape of his neck. Kiran wondered if his hair was as soft as it looked. She could just imagine running her fingers through it. Her face warmed again as she realized where her thoughts were going. Even after a few months she still felt herself drawn to him. In these instances, she would consider getting him out of her system. However that would not be possible as he didn’t seem interested in her. Better that way considering he was going to be king soon.

Entering the kitchen, she noted that there wasn’t a single person in there. “Is there anything in particular you would like?” he asked.

“No, I’m fine. I don’t want to disturb anyone from their sleep.” She glanced around and spotted some rolls of bread. “I’ll just have some bread and jam.”

“Are you sure? I could make something for you if you would like,” he offered. The surprise must have shown on her face because he let out a chuckle. “I do know how to cook. It might not be as good as the chefs, but it is edible.”

“I just thought with being royalty and all….” she trailed off wondering if she was offending him by assuming.

“That I wouldn't know how to do simple things like cooking?” There wasn’t a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Kiran sat herself down on a stool. “I guess? I just thought you’d be too busy. Ruling the country and all.”

Moving around the kitchen, he seemed rather comfortable. “I wanted to learn in case the cooks are not available.” He paused before adding, “That and I can make my own sweets.”

A sweet tooth? What a surprise Kiran thought. “I love anything chocolate. It’s better than sex.” There was a long silence as Kiran realized what she had just said. She just wanted to shove her foot in her mouth now.

Hríd let out a low chuckle. “Well I can’t say I completely agree with you on that. Chocolate is good, but maybe not that good.”

He set a bowl of steaming soup in front of her. Kiran kept her eyes trained on the table, though she could feel him staring at her. “L-looks good,” she mumbled. He sat across from her at the table.

Kiran ate in silence, keenly aware that Hríd was watching her. She tried her hardest not to slurp, feeling self-conscious. She just happened to look up and was met with his intense blue eyes. The spoon she had been moving to her mouth missed, and her chin was bathed in the warm broth. She sputtered and set the spoon down while trying to wipe her mouth with a spare cloth.

“You missed some,” he said, gesturing to his face. Kiran wiped at her cheek but the prince only shook his head.

Reaching forward, he brushed the corner of her lip with his thumb. Kiran’s heart jumped and hammered loudly in her chest. His thumb did not move away from her face. Instead it trailed over her lower lip causing her to gasp. His eyes darkened as he stared intently at her. He pulled his hand away, and stood from the table.

“If you are done, I can show you back to your room.” His face was set in a neutral expression. Kiran’s mouth hung open but she closed with a click.

She followed him down the winding halls lost in thought. Did I just hallucinate that, she wondered. She could have sworn that the tension between them in the kitchen was so thick. Yet, he pulled away without doing anything.

So lost in thought Kiran collided into Hríd’s back. She let out an ‘oomf’ before stepping back. He was looking at her with a mixture of emotions she couldn’t read. Her traitorous eyes wandered down his face and stopped on his lips. She licked her own unconsciously.

Those bright blues once again darkened. It happened all so fast for Kiran that she only had a few seconds to comprehend everything. His arm shot out and wrapped around her waist; he pulled her close to him so that there was no space between them. His other hand came to tilt her chin up a bit; his thumb running over her lower lip again.

“You may not realize this, Summoner, but I find you very tempting. I want to ravish you on every piece of furniture…” He trailed off as his eyes took her facial expression in.

Kiran’s eyes were blown wide with surprise and need. Her face felt warm, and her heart was beating rapidly. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat. “Why don’t you?” she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

Emotions flickered across his face before he leaned down and kissed her. He kissed her with a passion she didn’t know existed. Nipping her lower lip, his tongue slipped into her mouth. Kiran groaned and threw her arms around his neck. It wasn’t the soft and gentle kisses from her fantasies; it was a kiss filled with desire. A kiss that made her entire body burn.

He turned them around so her back was pressed against the door. Pulling away from her mouth, he trailed kisses down her neck and to her collar bone. Kiran could only close her eyes and lean her head back. Her hands found their way through his hair; it was as soft as she thought. His hands slipped under her tunic and wandered up her sides until they brushed the underside of her breast. A thumb brushed against a nipple causing her to moan. His hands were ice cold and caused goosebumps.

“H-Hríd…!” she whined. He pulled his hands away and moved back to her face. His lips trailed her jaw.

He whispered in her ear, “These halls echo rather loudly, Kiran. I suggest you try to keep quiet unless you want the whole castle to hear us.” She shivered as he again kissed his way down her neck. He gently nipped her collar bone before soothing the sting with his tongue.

His hands had made quick work on the ties of her pants. He pushed them down along with her underwear. Kiran had no time to protest to this or the sudden cold air as he knelt down between her legs. He kissed his way along her inner thigh leaving a trail of bite marks.

A single finger dragged along her slit, collecting the moisture that had gathered there. The coldness of his finger and the warmth of her body sent her mind spinning. The digit entered her with a deliberate slowness. She covered her mouth her arm, the sleeve of her robe muffling her moan. She peeked through her lashes down at him; he was staring up at her intently. His eyes were filled with hunger. Kiran gasped when a second digit entered her. The feeling of being stretched made her legs shake.

He slowly pumped his digits in and out of her. At times she felt him crook his fingers, which would rip a muffled groan from her. The coil in her stomach tightened as he continued his ministrations. Suddenly his fingers were gone, leaving her empty and wanting.

“What?….n-no-wait!” she protested weakly. A dark chuckle came from the man kneeling in front of her.

She threw her head back when she felt his tongue flick her clit. The noise seemed too loud in the quiet halls, but she could care less. Hríd delved his tongue as deep as he could inside her. He ate her out with such vigor. The coil in her stomach twisted tightly and Kiran felt her whole body tighten. Another flick of the bundle of nerves sent Kiran over the edge. She bit into the sleeve of her robe as she felt herself shatter.

All the while he continued to lick her folds, sending small aftershocks as she came down from her high. He held her up as she lost support in her legs. After a bit of breathing, Kiran tried to gather her wits. Pulling away from her legs, Hríd stood up. Kiran shakily pulled her pants back up, her body felt like jelly. Her juices glinted on his chin as he licked his lips.

Kiran tried to find her voice. “I….I-did we just….” She blinked owlishly.

Hríd only smiled before bowing at the waist. “Goodnight, Summoner.” He left without another word. Kiran could only watch him round the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another lemon

“Holy crap! Did that really happen?!” Kiran whispered aloud. Laying in bed with the morning sun filtering through the window, she stared wide eyed at the ceiling.

Waking up she had felt a bit groggy but content. Until she remembered what transpired between her and Hríd last night. Cheeks warming at the memory, she counted her blessings that they hadn’t been caught.

Still a larger part of her was wondering what had just happened. She couldn’t believe that he had done  _ that _ too her. Nor could she believe how much she enjoyed it without shame. The likelihood if anyone happening upon them was high. Yet no one did, and Kiran lived another day without worry of people questioning her character.

He had even said he felt a desire for her. It had sent a thrill up her spine when he whispered in her ear what he wanted to do. It seemed her attraction to him wasn’t as one sided as she had thought. Still she wondered if that quick session last night meant he wouldn’t do anything again. Speaking for herself, Kiran felt her desire for the prince grow even more now and wanted him some more..

His lips had been so soft yet he kissed her with an intensity she didn’t know existed. The way he stared at her with his dark gaze sent pleasant shivers down her body. Just thinking about the way his tongue had pleasured her made Kiran hot.

Kicking off the sheets, her hand slid under the waistband of her sleeping shorts. She sighed as her index finger brushed against her lips. Squeezing her eyes shut, she could hear the deep chuckle he had made. He seemed to enjoy teasing her and dragging out her moans.

“Hríd…” she gasped his name as she stroked herself. Yet her finger weren’t as fulfilling as his. Gods he’s ruined me she bemoaned internally as she inserted another finger. Her other hand slipped under her shirt to cup her breast. Her thumb brushed against her nipple as she imagined the ice prince touching her.

There was a sudden knock on her door. “Kiran, it’s time to wake up,” Sharena called.

“In-in a minute!” Kiran shouted before hastily getting out of bed. A bit flustered, she quickly got dressed; she threw on her usual cloak before leaving the room.

Sharena, dressed casually, smiled. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah. Like a baby.” After what had happened in the hallway that night, Kiran had collapsed on her bed too tired to really think of much.

“I slept great too! The beds here are so comfortable and soft.” Kiran followed the princess down the halls. “Fjorm and Ylgr are going to show us around the village today. I can’t wait to see everything!”

“I wonder if they have a gift shop,” she said aloud. “I could get some gifts for Anna, and both Robins since they’re helping out.”

“Oh, that sounds nice! Maybe I’ll get some gifts too.” The two entered the dining hall. Kiran stared, mouth open, at the chandelier. The crystals hanging from them were clear and shined in the sunlight that poured through the large windows. Snapping her mouth shut, she eyed the other people in the room.

“Morning!” Ylgr greeted the two. As Sharena took a seat next to Fjorm, Kiran sat down next to the youngest princess.

Alfonse was in a deep discussion with Hríd. Glancing in their direction, Kiran nearly choked on her drink. Hríd met her gaze with his own; he had a knowing look on his face. “Are you okay, Kiran?” Fjorm asked, worry on her face.

Clearing her throat, Kiran quickly waved off her worry. “S-something went down the wrong pipe. That’s all.”

Still looking worried, Fjorm nodded. “If you’re sure.”

“We wouldn’t want you to choke on anything, Summoner,” Hríd added. Kiran whipped her head in his direction.

The worry on his face may fool  everyone, but Kiran knew better. “Don’t worry, Prince Hríd, I have a good gag reflex,” she blurted out. Everyone turned to her with differing degrees of questioning looks.

The ice prince only smiled warmly. “Glad to hear.”

For the rest of breakfast, Kiran ate with her eyes glued to her plate. Soon after everyone was done, Ylgr dragged her, Sharena, and Alfonse off to the nearby village. The fresh snow crunched under her boots as they walked through. Everyone they met greeted them with warm smiles and kind words. Despite the tragedy that had occured months ago, they all seemed in relative cheer. Ylgr excitedly showed them her favorite spots, which included a chocolate shop and a store that sold wicked looking daggers. After running around the village greeting people, ogling merchandise, and taking everything in, they took a break.

“These coats feel so nice,” Sharena said in awe. She held up a warm, light blue coat trimmed with white fur on the collar. “We should all get one!” She tossed a coat at Alfonse and Kiran.

Rubbing the fur on her cheek, Kiran sighed. “It’s so soft!” Though her usual cloak was pretty warm, it had nothing on the coat.

Though she had planned on buying gifts for the others, she decided one little gift for herself wouldn’t hurt either. Visiting a few others stores, she had bought a few gifts for the others. Loaded down with some bags, she and Alfonse volunteered to take them back to the castle. After some reassurance that she was okay with missing out on some more sightseeing, they headed back. Sharena had bought the most despite always insisting she wasn’t going to get anything else. Alfonse didn’t seem surprised at his sister’s habit.

“I’ll take Sharena’s things and put them in her room. Could you give that bag to Hríd?” Kiran chuckled in amusement at Alfonse. The stack of boxes obscured her vision of him.

Picking up the bag, she saw there was a rectangular box inside. “What is it?”

“Fjorm said he had requested a new sharpening stone.” Alfonse sighed. “Anna is going to kill Sharena. I think she spent our entire budget for the month.”

Letting the muttering prince go on his way, Kiran took her things to her own room. She tossed her cloak on her bed and peeled off her gloves. Looking at the bag for Hríd, she picked it up and made her way out of her room. Asking one of the maids for directions to his room, she hesitated in knocking. He had made it obvious that he wanted her, so why was she pausing? I’ve wanted him just as much, so I should be jumping at the opportunity, she thought to herself.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked. “Just a second,” he said, his voice muffled by the heavy door. Rocking on the heels of her feet, Kiran looked around the hallway. There were other doors lining the hall. However all of them were closed and no one was around.

The door finally opened. Kiran held up the bag but her mouth couldn’t form words. Her eyes widened as she took in the very naked and very wet prince. Droplets of water were still dripping from his hair. His wet hair had been pulled back. Her eyes unconsciously followed a droplet of water that slid down his toned chest and stomach. She blinked a few times as she processed what she was seeing. Hríd, the future king of Niflheim, was standing in nothing but a towel.

“Summoner, can I help you?” he asked. Amusement danced in his eyes.

Kiran mentally slapped herself. “Fjorm wanted to get me to give this to you. Uh….sharpening tool.”

He took the bag and looked inside. “Thank you. I’ve been needing a new one but with the preparations for the coronation, I haven't had time to go to town myself.”

Kiran nodded mutely. Her eyes were drawn to the prominent scar that ran from his left shoulder diagonally across his chest and ended at the hip bone. It was a pale, almost silver in color with jagged marks. Whatever had done that looked painful even if it was old. The concern she felt must have shown on his face because he placed a hand over the middle part.

Kiran looked up. “It’s an old scar. Hurt when I got it, and for a while it hurt as it healed.” He had a slight frown on his face; he was off in his own world. His hand fell away.

Not really thinking, Kiran reached forward and touched the middle of his chest. He was warm despite standing in the hallway in nothing but a towel. The scar was raised and puckered under her fingertips. She was gentle in her ministrations as observed the old scar. Hríd held perfectly still that she almost forgot she was touching a person.

“Did it hurt?” Looking up, she could see the want in his eyes. There was also something softer in his gaze. It made her heart skip a beat.

“Yes. This should have killed me, but somehow I managed to survive,” he answered, his voice low.

Leaning into him, she placed both hands on his chest. Standing on her toes, Kiran placed a tentative kiss on his lips. His hands automatically came to rest on her lower back. She pulled back, searching in his eyes. The soft smile on his lips was all she needed before she leaned in to kiss him again. Arms coming to rest loosely around his neck, Hríd guided her inside his room. The door shut with a click, but Kiran was too busy enjoying the slow, sensual kiss.

This time she slipped her tongue past his lips. As she explored his mouth, he had mauvered them to his bed. Kiran pulled away, gulping in much needed air. The back of her legs hit the bed, but she stopped him with a small push. He immediately stopped and pulled back, worry on his face.

“I want to try something,” she said, breathless. 

Turning them around, she gently pushed him to sit on the edge of the bed. Kneeling between his legs, she pulled the towel away. Kiran gulped as she took in the sight of his cock. Semi-hard, it was thicker than she thought. Taking it in hand, she gave him a few pumps experimental pumps. Brushing her hair aside, she leaned forward and licked the tip. That drew out a low moan from him.

She licked the underside of his cock. It was warm in her hand as she continued to pump. Licking a stripe from the base to the tip, Kiran circled her tongue on the head. Then she slowly inched his cock in her mouth. Glancing up she felt a bit smug at the flush that dusted his cheeks. His eyes were focused on her as she took him inch by inch. What she couldn’t fit in her mouth, she fondled with her hands. She started bobbing up and down. 

Hríd let out a deep growl as his hands came up to rest on the top of her head. She took him as deep as she could. He tried not to buck into her mouth or grip her hair too tightly. She swallowed around it, which caused him to groan loudly.

“Kiran….I’m going….I don’t want to….!” He gasped as she went faster. Squeezing his balls with her free hand, she gently scraped her teeth along his length. With his cock hitting the back of her throat, he came with a loud groan. His hot cum rushed into her mouth. She tried her best to swallow it, though she had to pull his cock out when it became too much. Some of it spurted on her chin. She gave him a few more licks before pulling away.

Wiping the excess cum off her face, she felt a sense of satisfaction. She had made the prince of ice lose his cool. “You might want to take another bath,” she said, a teasing smile playing on her lips. She moved away from him a bit, getting back on her feet.

He chuckled as he gathered himself together. The towel from before was dropped to the floor as he stood. Kiran couldn’t help but look at his naked form. Honestly how could someone be so good looking she wondered.

“Would you like to join me?” he asked. He tilted his head to the side, eyes on her. He held his hand out to her.

Kiran bit her lip. She really wanted to say yes. How could she say no to a naked Hríd? There was a loud knock on the door, however, that caused her to jump.

“Brother? Are you there?” Ylgr’s voice came from behind the door.

“Yes. Do you need something?” He sounded so calm despite everything.

“Did you see the summoner? She’s not in her room. She came back early with Prince Alfonse, but we can’t find her.” 

His eyes slid over to her. “No. I haven’t seen the summoner. I was just about to take a bath.”

“Okay. Thanks anyways!” The two stood in silence for a bit as Ylgr left.

Kiran let out a deep sigh. “I should, um, get going before they turn this into a manhunt.”

“It would be the best,” he commented.

“Yeah...see you later,” she finished lamely before quickly getting out of his room. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just pure fluff

A few days went by in a blur of activities. Ylgr had many plans for them that Kiran found herself busy. The distraction from her situation with a certain ice prince was a welcome one. The young princess took them from place to place with such enthusiasm that Kiran found herself sharing it. Kiran hadn’t felt such carefree happiness in a long time since she first arrived. The toll of constant war had affected her more than she realized.

Taking a break from running around, Kiran, Sharena and Fjorm were laying in the gardens. Though Niflheim was a cold place, they had a garden that was enchanted to stay at a comfortable temperature in order to grow plants. The grass under them was a bright, healthy green and the plants around them flourished. Staring up at the clear blue sky, Kiran felt at peace as if all her troubles were gone.

“I like this.” She closed her eyes.

Sharena yawned. “It’s great! I haven’t felt this relaxed in….a long time.”

“This garden was a little piece of spring for when we wanted to rest. We all use to come here to play when we were younger…” Fjorm said wistfully. “Now….we don’t really have much time for relaxing. Hríd is so busy with his duties to enjoy anything.”

Kiran bit her lip at the mention of the prince. A few days had passed and she hadn’t seen hair or hide of him. “How is he?” she asked, trying to act nonchalant. 

Fjorm sighed. “He’s being kept busy with putting final touches on the coronation. It’s in two days, so Hríd wants to make sure everything is perfect.”

“Your brother is so serious, Fjorm,” Sharena commented. “He reminds me of Alfonse in some ways.”

“He’s always been like that.” She turned over on her side. “When our parents passed, Hríd took it upon himself to take care of us. He tried so hard to remain calm for us, yet we could tell he was suffering just as much. He use to smile a lot, but now he rarely does.”

The three were silent. Kiran hardly knew the prince, yet here she was throwing herself at him. He was able to hide his pain from her, and she was blind to his inner turmoil. Her stomach twisted into a flurry of unease. She tried her best to help all the heroes in anyway she could. Of course some were not so receptive to her help, so she let them be. Kiran knew she could not help everyone, but that didn’t stop her from trying.

“He has been smiling a bit more lately,” the ice princess mused. “I asked him about it, but he just smiled and shook his head.”

“Sounds mysterious. Maybe he’s just happy to have you home for the coronation?” Sharena supplied.

Kiran didn’t want to assume but she wondered if that had to do in part to her. “At least he’s a bit happier,” she said quietly.

“I’m glad too. It’s a relief to see him healing after everything he went through.” A warm breeze caressed Kiran’s cheeks. “Oh!” Fjorm sat up abruptly. “I forget to tell everyone about tomorrow's banquet.”

“We get to eat a lot of food, right?” Sharena sat up and Kiran followed.

“Of course. However the banquets usually have a theme. This time the theme is masquerade, so everyone has to wear a mask.” She smiled at the two. “Don’t worry I asked one if the maids to leave a mask for you in your rooms.”

Letting out a sigh, Kiran felt a smirk pulling on her lips. “I should have brought Marth with us.”

“Why?” Fjorm titled her to the side.

She only smiled as a giggle escaped and turned into a full blown laugh. As Kiran laughed at her own inner joke, Fjorm and Sharena shrugged. There were many times where they didn’t understand her. However it was nice to see their Summoner smiling and laughing.

\---------

Tossing and turning, Kiran finally kicked the covers off with a loud huff. Unable to sleep, got out of bed. Grabbing her cloak to wrap around her body, Kiran peeked outside her room before padding down the hall. She remembered the way to the garden and found it without a problem. Stepping outside, the magically made warm air enveloped her in a warm embrace. The grass brushed against her bare feet as she made her way to the spot Fjorm had taken them before.

She paused when she saw the form of another person sitting there. The full moon illuminated the figure enough that she realized it was Hríd. She hesitated to go over as he looked to be deep in thought. Taking a step back, a twig snapped under her foot causing her to freeze with eyes wide and bated breath.

He made no motion that he had heard the noise. Kiran let out a breath and turned to leave, when his voice called to her. “You can stay, Summoner.”

Glancing over her shoulder, he had not moved an inch from his spot. Shoulders slumped forward a bit and legs stretched out, he looked just like any other person in that moment. Deciding that it wouldn’t hurt to sit with him, she made her way over and plopped down onto the grass. The area was quiet except for the chirping of crickets and buzz of insects.

“Can’t sleep?” She could sympathize with that. There were times where she couldn’t fall asleep because of what she would see behind closed eyes. Those nights were more often than she let on. Yet, she couldn’t bring herself to bother anyone about it.

Hríd let out a deep breath. “In three days, I’ll be king. The title holds a lot of weight.”

“You’ll be a good king. I’m sure of it.” Drawing her legs to her chest, Kiran watched as a frog in the pond surfaced.

“How can you be so sure?” His eyebrows drew together. “I let my people be slaughtered not too long ago.”

She squeezed a fistful of grass in her hands. “That wasn’t your fault. Yes, many people died, but you can’t keep blaming yourself for it.” She released the grass and tried smoothing it out. “I might not be the best person to give advice, but I think you need to get past what happened. Use what happened as a learning experience. Look back on it as what you should do differently. It doesn’t mean you have to forget those who lost their lives. Instead learn and do better so something like that won’t ever happen again.”

Looking up, Kiran noted the fireflies that bobbed through the air. Hríd remained silent as he stared out. He needed, she decided, some peace and quiet. Whatever weight was on his shoulders, he needed time to lift it himself. Everyone around him could only do so much before the responsibility fell onto him.

After a while he spoke. “There are many things that could happen under my rule. I just want my people to be at peace.” He frowned. “I will try my best to keep the peace for the sake of my people, both living and lost.”

“Good. You should try to worry a little less. You’re starting to get wrinkles,” she joked, trying to lighten the mood.

He chuckled. “Ylgr said the same thing. She says I look like an old man when I frown.” He turned to look at her.

Kiran tilted her head back. “I see what she means.” Reaching forward she pulled Hríd’s lips into a mock smile. “Better.” 

His eyes glinted in amusement as his hands closed around her wrists. “I’ll try not to look like an old man.”

Letting her hands fall to settle between them, she didn’t pull away from his grasp. “Maybe you should make some jokes. Best way to smile is making others people smile.”

An eyebrow went up. “I’m sorry but it’s not in my nature to make jokes.” He held one of her hands while his other hand traced patterns on her palm.

Her unoccupied hand went back to petting the grass. “I doubt that.” A slow smirk formed on her lips. “I heard you yell ‘ice upon you’ on the battlefield once.”

He feigned ignorance. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. You must have heard incorrectly.” He laced their fingers together.

“I should have recorded it on my phone…” Kiran rolled her eyes but grinned. Hríd gently tugged her arm and she moved closer. He wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her to sit between his legs.

She settled back into his chest with a content sigh. “Are you ready for the banquet tomorrow? Fjorm said it’s a masquerade.”

“It should be a good time for everyone. The cooks have been preparing for days. Will you be attending?”

“Of course. I didn’t come not to eat delicious food!” He laughed quietly. It rumbled deep in his chest. “I’m not sure why I need a mask considering I’m going to stick out like a sore thumb.” Her cloak would give her away immediately.

“I’m sure you’ll look lovely regardless.” Brushing her hair aside, he pressed a kiss on the back of her neck. It sent shivers down her spine.

She hummed approvingly when he pressed another kiss on her neck. Her cloak had fallen off her shoulders to pool at her waist. “You flatter me too much.” Shifting in her position, Kiran maneuvered herself so she straddled him. “Careful with the compliments, or I might think you mean them.”

“Why do you think I don’t mean them? You’re beautiful, intelligent, empathetic, funny, s-”

“Okay I get it,” she said, with a laugh. Her ears felt warm.

He reached up and brushed his thumb against her cheek. “You turn a beautiful shade of pink when I compliment you.”

Kiran buried her face in his chest. “I’m not use to getting such compliments,” came her muffled reply. He smelled of pine, lavender, and his own unique scent.

“You deserve more than just compliments,” he said, his hand gently combing through her hair.

Pulling back she grinned, cheeks still tinged pink. “You’re right. I deserve a feast everyday!”

His eyes danced with mirth. “I never took you for a glutton, Summoner.”

“Now you know my weakness. Feed me good food and I’m done for,” she sighed dramatically. Her hands came to rest on his bare chest. Kiran was thankful for the deep-v of his shirt. His heart beat steadily under her hand.

They were silent for a moment. Kiran kept her eyes locked on her hands. Hríd kept stroking her hair absentmindedly. Finally pulling her hands away she looked up at him. He had a far away look on his face. 

“Penny for your thoughts?”

He blinked and looked down at her. His brows were pinched together. “Excuse me?”

“It’s a...saying where I’m from. Basically I’m asking what you’re thinking about,” she explained while mentally slapping herself. Sometimes she forgot how different everyone was from her. 

He nodded though his brows were still drawn together. “I find myself wondering why.”

“Why what?”

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, he smiled wistfully. “Why you affect me so much. I’ve always been in control of my emotions. Yet when I’m around you, I lose all control and follow my instincts.”

Kiran couldn’t lie and say she wasn’t a bit smug that she affected him so much. “I guess you and I have the same problem. I’m usually not so…bold.” She looked away from his intense stare as she recalled the moment in the hall. “I tend to forget everything else. I’m not the type to have sex in open places.”

He chuckled. “Neither am I.” Wrapping his arms around her middle, he laid back on the grass bring her with him.

Snuggling against him, Kiran bit her lip trying to suppress a smile. “I never took you for a cuddling type.”

“I never did either. Though it may be due to the fact that I have not ‘cuddled’ with anyone before.” He sighed. “You’re very warm.”

Kiran merely hummed in agreement. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to relax. Hríd’s body was solid yet soft in a way that made her feel safe. His scent helped her mind to relax and her muscles to loosen. As she wandered between the realm loosidness, she thought she felt something warm press on her forehead. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains a lemon. Maybe one more chapter to go and we’re done!

“I’ve never seen so much food in one place!” Kiran sighed dreamily as she eyed the table of food. There were tables filled with food that she had ever seen while others looked like similar dishes from her home. Everything smelled and looked wonderful. She was on cloud nine just being near it all.

“Uh….Kiran, you’re drooling,” Alfonse pointed out. He watched as she hastily wiped her on her sleeve. “Those were your formal robes…” He shook his head at her behavior with a small smile on his lips.

“Alfonse! Kiran!” Sharena ran toward the two. She wore a white and gold dress with a cream colored mask. “Isn’t this amazing?!”

“It sure is…” Kiran trailed off as she continued to eye the food. She adjusted the gold domino mask, before tearing her gaze from the food. “You look great, Sharena!”

The blond flushed happily. “Thanks! Fjorm helped me pick it out.” Doing a small twirl, the Askr princess was overjoyed. Her blond locks had been twisted into a fancy bun and held together with a beautiful gold clip.

“Kiran, you could have dressed up too,” Ylgr said, popping up from nowhere. The younger princess wore a simple light blue dress decorated with silver snowflakes.

“I have some dresses that might fit,” Fjorm offered, appearing beside the younger girl.

Glancing down at her outfit, she shrugged. “I’m wearing an extra fancy robe instead of my usual one. See it has extra gold here.” Kiran pointed triumphantly at the extra design.

Alfonse nodded. “It’s practical but shows refinement.”

Sharena sighed. “You would say that, brother. You can get away with wearing boring suits. But Kiran should wear something different. Something new!”

“Well it’s too late for that. I’ll just stick with what I have.” Before anyone could say more, trumpets sounded. “I guess we’re starting?”

Fjorm and Ylgr had vanished and reappeared next to Hríd, who came through the double doors. People bowed or curtsied respectfully as he made his way down. Kiran gave an awkward half bow. The royal siblings took their places at the front of the crowd.

Once everyone had turned their attention to them, Hríd smiled. “Thank you for coming tonight. We celebrate a new age. An age of peace with Múspell, and an alliance with Askr. Not long ago we were at war and many had given their lives. We will never forget the lives lost or the sacrifices made. However we will look forward to the future and hold no ill will. Please enjoy the night and the coming days.”

With that the orchestra started playing music. People started to mingle about. Some came over to the royals. Kiran made a beeline for the table of food. She piled dishes with food before heading to an empty table. After a few more trips back and forth, she finally sat down to eat. The food was as good as it looked. The cooks of Niflheim were definitely top notch. Kiran worked her way through appetizers, main courses, and dessert.

Still finishing a chocolate cake, she looked around. Sharena was talking with Fjorm near the throne. Alfonse had been roped getting dessert with Ylgr, who had piled her dish up high. Hríd was busy talking with some people at another table. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood, which made her smile.

Pulling off her mask and placing it in her pocket, Kiran leaned back in her chair. “This is very nice,” she mumbled.

“...hello,” a soft voice greeted her. Looking to her right Kiran’s eyes widened. Laevatein stood there with a blank expression. Arms wrapped around her waist, she looked uncomfortable. She wore a red, feather like dress rather than her usual attire.

“Laevatein! I didn’t know you were here.” Kiran stood up and shook her hand vigorously.

“I was invited by Prince Hríd.” Her eyes darted around. “I am not….use to this.”

Kiran nodded. “Same. I’ve never been to one of these, but the food is amazing. You should try some. So how’s everything?”

“The people of Múspell are slowly rebuilding. They’re more….receptive to having me as a ruler than I thought they would. Prince Hríd has offered aid despite once being our enemy. I am trying to be a good ruler, though I don’t really know what I’m doing.” Her voice held some emotion but still was monotone. However those emotions not coming from her voice were in her eyes.

“I don’t know much about ruling, but I can say that everything takes time. When I first came here, I had no idea what people expected of me. Though it took some time, I did learn. I still have a lot to improve on, but that’s to be expected. I think you’ll be a great leader in time. Don’t be afraid to ask for help.” She squeezed the woman’s hand. “Hríd is very kind and he’s always willing to help, so ask him anything.”

Laevatein stared at their hands. “I….thank you. Even after everything you treat me like….like a person.”

Kiran’s mouth twisted into a scowl. “Of course I do. You are a person, Laevatein. You deserve to be treated with kindness and respect. You’re not a tool.” She paused with a thoughtful expression. “This might sound strange, but I summoned Laegjarn, or more accurately an alternate version of her You could come visit Askr to see her if you want.”

She blinked. “You….my sister….I want….I’ll come to visit.” She turned away though Kiran noticed her eyes were watery. “I should go….mingle.”

Sighing, Kiran pushed her unfinished piece of cake. “At least she looks a bit better….”

The things the two girls had to go through made Kiran’s blood boil. Surtr caused so much pain and death for power. When she had summoned Laegjarn, Kiran didn’t know what to do. Yet she found that this version of Laegjarn was different. It made her happy to see the former general working with other heroes.

Though it made her wonder if it was possible to summon a version of Laevatein as well. Helbindi had also been summoned, so it was possible. She also realized she might be able to summon Surtr, which was an uncomfortable realization.

Sighing deeply, she shook her head. “Stop thinking and focus on the now.” She gently slapped her cheeks.

“Summoner,” Hríd greeted her from behind.

Kiran grinned as he bowed as she turned to him. “That was some speech you gave, Hríd. I think everyone feels the same way you do.”

“I would hope the people feel the same way as I do. I want peace for both Niflheim and Múspell. Any bad blood we had is gone, and we can start anew.” He offered his hand to her, which Kiran took with hesitation.

“That’s good to hear.” He led her away from her table. “Um, where are we going?”

“To dance of course. As king-to-be it is required for me to have the first dance. It may be an old custom, but it is one I’ve been looking forward to all day.” A hush fell over the people as he led her to the dance floor. She saw some people whisper before looking at her.

Kiran looked around feeling nervous. “Uh, wouldn’t you want to dance with someone….more suitable?” She leaned closer to him, and hissed, “I don’t know how to fancy dance.”

He chuckled lowly in amusement. “Lucky for you, I am an expert at fancy dancing. Just follow me.”

One hand rested at her waist while the other held her hand. His blue eyes glinted as the music started up. Kiran felt herself tense as he swept her into a waltz. Following his movements, she followed him while keeping her eyes glued to their feet. The crowd of people watched for a moment before some started dancing along.

“You’re a natural,” he murmured near her ear.

Kiran looked up and rolled her eyes. “I feel like any moment I’ll step on your foot. I hope your wearing armored shoes.”

“I think my feet will be safe from any stepping.” He spun her around, which caused Kiran to laugh. He then pulled her closer to him. “You look lovely.”

“Really?” She quirked an eyebrow. “I’m basically wearing the same thing I usually do. Also, where’s your mask?”

“You look beautiful whatever you wear, Summoner. As for the mask, I decided to forgo it. Though Fjorm and Ylgr did try to convince me to wear it.” He moved them across the floor with ease. Kiran caught sight of Sharena and Alfonse, the former giving her a big smile and thumbs up.

Spinning her one last time, the music ended. He continued to hold her hand as a new song started. This one was much livelier and more people joined the dance floor. Hríd tugged her hand and she followed him out of the ballroom.

A giggle escaped her lips as he led her down the hallways. “Are you leaving your own party? How un-prince like!”

He glanced at her from over his shoulder. “I’m not always a proper prince, Summoner.” His blue eyes darkened as he smirked.

A shiver ran down her spine. He led her to an unfamiliar part of the castle. They climbed up a spiraling staircase. Opening the door at the top, Kiran gasped. The room was round and covered in a glass dome. The night sky twinkled from above; the moon was full and the stars sparkled like jewels.

A plush carpet covered the entire room’s floor. She noticed a stack of books tucked in a corner. Blankets were folded neatly to one side. Grinning Kiran pulled off her boots and socks before grabbing a blanket to lay over the carpet. Looking up it was like she could almost touch the sky.

Hríd laid down beside her. “This is my favorite place to be besides the garden. I use to study the stars when I was younger. It always fascinated me how vast everything is. We’re just a speck in an infinite universe.”

“It’s so peaceful. Where I come from we can’t see the stars as clearly. It feels like I’m floating among them.” Her finger brushed against his.

“I use to come here a lot to get away. When I wanted peace or just a place to think, I would come here.”

She rolled over on her side. “Did you want to get away from the party?”

“Yes. It might sound selfish, but I needed a moment to breath. I’m use to the attention being a prince, but this is different. Everyone is expecting great things from me. I don’t want to disappoint anyone.” He sighed. “However I realize I need a break just like everyone else.”

Leaning on her elbow, she brushed a few strands of his hair away. “I’m glad you decided to take me with you. This is an amazing place.”

His eyes shifted to look at her. “You are an amazing person.” He propped himself up on his elbow as well. “I saw you talking with Laevatein. She seems to have warmed up to you.”

“She has changed. I invited her to come visit us. Her sister is there, or at least a version of her is in Askr. I think she needs this. It’s also nice that you invited her.”

“If we’re to start fresh, we need to take steps into being friendly. The advisors even thought it was a good idea. An alliance together would be beneficial for us both.”

“I’m glad she has support. It must be difficult to do this all alone.” Kiran shook her head. “I can’t imagine doing my duties without Alfonse, Sharena and Anna.”

“You’re a natural leader. Fjorm has nothing but praise for you.” Reaching for her, he dragged her onto his lap.

She straddled him, a smirk forming on her lips. “She’s too kind. It’s great having her to help us. She and Sharena get along like two peas in a pod. Meaning they get along.”

“You have such interesting sayings,” he mused. He gently pulled her cloak off and put it aside. “I’ll have to remember some of them.” His hands rested on her thigh.

Kiran smoothed her hands over his shoulders. “I sometimes forget that I’m in a different world. As silly as it sounds, I find myself thinking I’m home.”

“Perhaps this world has come to feel like home.”

“Perhaps…” Cupping his face, she leaned down to kiss him. His hands came to wrap around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Hríd pulled her lower lip between his teeth. Kiran sighed as his tongue slipped into her mouth. He took his time to explore every inch of her mouth. She was gripping his shoulders as his hands slipped under her shirt.

Pulling back, she pressed her forehead against his. Her cheeks were warm and her breathing uneven. He didn’t look fazed except for the hungry look in his eyes.

Biting her lip she quickly pulled her shirt and bra off before tossing it aside. “Your turn.”

He flashed her an amused smile before pulling off his own shirt. Seeing him shirtless again, she couldn’t help but stare. Hands slowly exploring the expanse of his chest, her eyes took in everything. She traced the scar that took up most of his chest down to his hip bone.

The ice prince breathed deeply through his nose. He pressed a kiss against her jaw before trailing down her neck. Kiran’s breath hitched when his teeth scraped against her flesh. He soothes the bite with his tongue before traveling further down.

“H-Hríd…!” He took a nipple in his mouth. His free hand tweaked and pinched the other. Kiran could only gasp and moan as she held onto his shoulders. She started grinding her hips trying to find some release from the ache between her legs. She could feel how hard he was despite the layers between them.

He released her breast and went to pay attention to the other. His hand went lower and pushed her pants down her hips.

Letting out a frustrated groan, she huffed, “Let me….get these off.” Releasing her, she quickly tugged her pants off and tossed them.

Making his way closer to her, he gently pushed her down onto the blanket. Laying on her back, Kiran stared in wonder. He hovered above her with the stars and moon shining over him.

“You’re beautiful,” he murmured. Hands tracing her sides, he moved down her body. Stopping at the edge of her underwear, he glanced up for approval.

Kiran could only nod. Dragging the material down her legs, he spread her legs open wider. Her face flushed as he lowered himself to her core. Brushing the tip of his finger against her folds, she shuddered. Pressing a single finger past her folds, Kiran moaned trying to keep still.

Adding a second finger he watched her expression. Her eyes squeezed shut as her body arched. Leaning forward, he flicked his tongue over her swollen clit. He started to earnestly pump his fingers inside her. Kiran’s hips jerked with the pace of his fingers.

“Ahhhh….H-Hrí….oh!” He sucked on her clit causing her body to spasm. He watched as she shattered into a million pieces. Her juices coated his fingers as he pulled them out.

Breathing heavily, Kiran managed to lift her head up. “....here.”

Chuckling he crawled back up her body. He kissed her soundly. Pulling back, his blue eyes danced in merriment. Kiran tugged at his bottoms with an exasperated look. Peeling off the last of his clothes, he rubbed his cock against her folds.

She groaned at the feeling. The first orgasm had left her hyper sensitive. “S-stop teasing m-me!”

Lining up against her entrance, he slowly inched his way in. He kept his eyes locked with her dazed ones. Finally being stretched and filled by his cock, Kiran’s toes curled. When he finally bottomed out, the two sighed.

He stayed still for a moment before giving an experimental thrust. He let out a hiss as her walls clenched around him. Drawing out slowly, he pushed back in just as slow. He started a languid speed. She could feel heat building up, but it was a slow, sweet burn.

Kiran wrapped her arms around him. “Harder!” she whispered in his ear. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she squeezed her walls around him.

Growling, he gripped her hips hard enough to bruise and pounded into her. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room along with their moans. She dragged her blunt nails down his back as he hit a particularly sensitive spot. Hríd nipped the side of her neck leaving marks.

“I’m….I can’t! P-please….!” Reaching between them, he rubbed the bundle of nerves. Kiran cried loudly as the tightly wound coil snapped. Eyes squeezed closed, her body grew taunt. Grinding his teeth, he slammed into her one. Two. Three times before finding his release.

Pulling out, he rolled to her side. They both were panting, trying to catch their breaths. Kiran turned to look at him. Her cheeks were warm and a lazy smile on her lips.

“....that was nice.”

He gave a light laugh. “I think it was more than nice.” Hríd reached forward and brushed a few stray strands of hair from her face. He brushed his thumb against her cheek. “You’re amazing, Kiran. And I’m not just saying that because of what we just did.”

She snuggled up to his side. “I’m glad you think I’m amazing outside of sex. You’re not too bad yourself.”

Hríd pulled a second blanket around them. “Let’s rest until we get our bearings.” He draped an arm around her, pulling her closer to his side.

“Then what?”

“I was thinking we could return to my room. If you wish to that is.”

Laying a hand on his chest, she smiled. “I’d like that. Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For this and for asking me.”

He pressed a kiss on the top of her head. Kiran sighed in content and closed her eyes. They dozed under the stars.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon in the beginning. The story has come to an end. The ending wasn't what I had in mind, but I think it fits.

Kiran woke up feeling content and still drowsy. An arm was draped over her waist. Taking a look at her bed mate, a smile tugged at her lips. Hríd slept on his side with the sheets pooling around his waist. His mouth was slightly open and she could hear him snoring lightly. 

Even a prince slept like a normal person she mused. She could still recall the night they spent together in vivid detail. After taking a nap, they had dressed and made their way to his room. He had insisted they take a bath, which quickly devolved into her riding him while water sloshed around them.

After they had dried off, they laid on his bed and talked. Kiran told him about her world. He asked a lot of questions, especially on how modern technology worked. She tried to answer them as best as she could. He talked about his life growing up. It seemed he was more of a rascal when he was younger. He managed to get himself in trouble more often than not.

Somehow she found herself under him again. This time he took his time to worship her body. Despite her insistence he continued his languid pace of kissing his way down. By the time she was begging for him to take her, he had made her come twice. 

By then she was very sleepy. He carried her back to the bath and cleaned them both up. Though it wasn’t sexual in nature, it felt like the most intimate thing they had done. They had fallen asleep the moment they hit the bed once more.

Gently running her fingers through his hair, she could only sigh in wonder. Everything that had happened while she was here for the coronation had felt like a dream. She didn’t want to go back as selfish as her desire was. Once she returned to Askr, she would no longer see him. Of course she could visit, but Kiran knew she would be consumed with her duties, and he with his own. He had a country to run after all.

“Time to wake up, Kiran,” she mumbled. Hand falling away from his hair, she slipped out of bed. Or tried to.

The arm around her waist pulled her back. Turning she shook her head. “So you’re awake.”

A single eye opened. He smiled lazily. “Off somewhere?”

“It’s time to get up. Don’t you have a town to visit today?” Despite her words, she was comfortable snuggling against him.

“Hmmm. I believe that’s a bit later in the day. We still have time.” His hand moved up from her waist and brushed the underside of her breast.

She laughed. “You’re insatiable. Hríd, we should get up before anyone wak-aaaahhh!” Letting out a groan, she felt her body reacting to his touch.

He rolled a nipple under his thumb while his other hand slid down to the apex of her thigh. Two fingers brushed against her folds. He pressed a kiss on the back of her neck. She arched into him, trying to get his fingers into her aching core.

“Only when it comes to you, Kiran,” he whispered as he finally plunged two fingers inside her. She cried out at the sudden intrusion; the stretch left a slight burn. Curling his fingers, he used his thumb to rub her clit. 

She shuddered as her body grew taunt. She could feel his cock pressed against the small of her back. Forcing out a ‘wait’ he immediately stopped his actions. His fingers withdrew and she whimpered. 

“L-let me be….top….” Ignoring the ache left from his unfinished ministrations, she climbed on top of him. Hríd watched as she guided his tip past her folds. His hands lightly rested on her thighs.

Kiran slowly took him inch by inch. She enjoyed the feel of him. He made her feel so full. She let out a breath once she was fully seated. Gently rocking against him, she met his intense gaze. He watched her face as she pleasured herself on him. The way her face twisted in pleasure fascinated him.

“You’re beautiful,” he said, breathless.

Using him as leverage, she slowly lifted herself up. When the tip was only inside, she lowered herself back down with the same slow pace. Her thighs burned with the effort, but it felt amazing.

Breathing heavily, she gasped out, “I want...harder….!”

With that his hand came to rest of her hips. He lifted her up before slamming her down on his cock while thrusting up. Kiran cried out as she saw stars. He continued the brutal pace as she met him with each thrust.

“I-I….ahhh….Hríd!” Head thrown back, She found her release. He brought her down on his cock one last time before coming.

Feeling boneless, Kiran slumped forward, head resting against his shoulder. Her breathing ragged, she gave a weary laugh.

“Are you okay?” he asked after a bit.

Pulling off of him, she collapsed. “Sore. But in a good way. I don’t think I can go another round, though.”

“My apologies if I was too rough.” He leaned over to look at her body, his eyebrows knitted together.

Reaching up, she brushed her thumb between his brows. “I’m okay. I just need a nice soak in the tub.”

“I’ll draw one now.” Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he climbed out of bed. 

Kiran smiled as she heard the water running. “He really is Prince Charming,” she muttered aloud.

\---------

Later in the day, Hríd and his siblings went to visit the village. Kiran lazed around in her guest room. Alfonse and Sharena has tried to convince her to come, but she insisted on staying. The two Askrian siblings shrugged and went off with the others.

Despite the warm soak, Kiran was still feeling a bit sore. Though every time she thought about it, a smile would break out on her face. Being with Hríd made her feel giddy. Ever since coming to this world, Kiran didn’t have much time for herself. Be it for her own personal pleasure or just relaxing, she was always busy.

Wrapped in a blanket with a stack of pillows, Kiran had a few books on her table side. One was on the culture of Niflheim, another the history, and the last the mythology. Fjorm has picked out the book on culture while Hríd had recommended the history. Ylgr has added the book on mythology to her pile. 

Opening the book on mythology, Kiran lost herself in the tales. It took her a moment to realize that someone was knocking on her door. Setting the book aside, she quickly made her way to the door.

She smiled at Fjorm. “Back from the village already?”

“I left a bit early. I wasn’t feeling so good. Am I disturbing you?” The princess covered her mouth to cough.

“No. I’m just reading. Is there something you need me for?”

She gestured to her room. “May I come in?”

Stepping aside, the princess stepped inside. Kiran closed the door as Fjorm glanced around. “You can take a seat on the bed if you want.”

“I’m okay.” Shrugging, Kiran sat at the edge of the bed.

“So…?”

The younger princess looked around before settling her gaze on the tactician. “I realize this might be a bit personal, but I wanted to ask about your relationship with my brother.”

Blinking slowly, Kiran chewed on her lower lip. “I...we don’t really have much of a relationship. I mean I-we, uh, might have...you know…” Kiran couldn’t bring herself to finish her sentence.

“Oh....” Fjorm’s cheeks were tinged red. “Hríd has been happier ever since you arrived. I see the way he looks at you.”

Not sure where the princess was going with this, Kiran cleared her throat. “So...um I guess I’ll be going back to Askr after all this.”

“Yes, that’s true.” She studied her for a moment. “I’m sure he’ll miss you. Do you...want to stay?”

“I...I can’t.” Kiran wanted to stay with Hríd for just a little longer. She felt like there was so much to learn about him. “My duties are with Askr. Even if I wanted to stay, I couldn’t without a clear conscience.”

She nodded. “You two are alike in that respect. You both realize your duties that come before your own desires. Maybe we can come visit again.”

“That would be nice.” Maybe once things with Embla waned, she would be able to see Hríd more. She could only hope.

\---------

The rest of the days went by in a blurr. Hríd was crowned King with much fanfare. All the celebration was over and it was time to go back to Askr. Everyone was ready to go and waiting at the gates. Ylgr and Hríd were there to see them off.

“Come back to visit, sis!” Ylgr gave Fjorm a warm hug. “Make sure you bring something back from Askr for me!”

Laughing the older princess nodded. “I’ll remember this time.”

“Thank you for coming,” Hríd shook Alfonse’s and Sharena’s hands. “It was a pleasure having you here.”

“Same. If you ever need us, do not hesitate to ask.” Kiran smiled. Alfonse was always the helpful one. Now that they were allies, Askr was willing to help in any way possible.

Turning to her, Hríd stepped forward. Kiran held her hand out for a shake. “Thank you for having us.” Being professional under the eyes of the others, all Kiran wanted was to hug him.

Taking her hand, he gently pulled her closer and enveloped her in a hug. Eyes widening, Kiran wasn’t sure what to do. She heard Sharena gasp while Alfonse coughed. Finally her arms came up and she hugged him back. They stood like that for a moment.

“Oh did I show you guys the cool statue at the gates?” Ylgr’s voice broke the quiet. Pulling away, Kiran watched as the young princess directed Sharena and Alfonse away from them. Fjorm smiled at her briefly before turning to her sister.

“I’ll be getting an earful from her later,” he chuckled.

“I’m sure Sharena will have questions all the way back.” Shaking her head, she turned back to him. “So…”

He took her hands in his own. “I don’t want this to be a one off, Kiran. I care for you, and I want to know you more. If you’ll have me of course.”

“You’re okay with everyone knowing about….us?”

“I’ve never been ashamed of you, if that’s what you’re wondering. I didn’t make a big deal about it because I wanted to prevent anyone from harassing you. Until I was crowned King, I thought it would be best to keep our affairs private. Of course I’m also a very private person, and I enjoy having you to myself.” He squeezed her hands. His eyes were warm as he stared down at her.

“I want to try this. Even if it is long distance, I want to try being together.” Standing on her toes, and using his shoulders as leverage, she kissed him quickly on the lips. A smile was plastered on her face. “We can correspond through mail. I haven’t written a letter in a while, so I’m a bit rusty.”

Leaning down so she no longer had to stand on her toes, he brushed his nose against hers. “I look forward to your letters then.”

Their lips met in a sweet, warm kiss. Kiran felt him smile against her lips. The future was filled with possibilities.  She had learned how to love a prince. Now it was time to learn how to love a king.


End file.
